Prepare individual compound data sheets, containing the essential data needed for the evaluation of carcinogenicity tests, in a condensed and uniform format. Distribute data sheets to the expert designated to prepare monographs on the specific chemicals in question. Provide final draft of monograph to a group of experts for evaluation and revidion. Provide the final version of the monograph to all members of the committee who are invited to participate in discussion and revision at an annual meeting. Publish monographs and distribute to international organizations and Government Agencies. Establish a registry of chemicals which are undergoing long-term bioassay at non-commercial institutions throughout the world. The data base should contain the names of specific chemicals under test, the species of animal being used, the sex and number of animals in each experimental group, the dose of material administered, the vehicle used, and the route of administration.